


Got Yourself A Gun

by violet_baudelaire



Category: One Direction (Band), The Sopranos
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Disapproving Family, Italian-American Character(s), Liam POV, M/M, Omega Liam, Some OOC, Zayn POV, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was going to a new Chinese restaurant with Christopher and his fiancée, Adriana La Cerva. Adriana worked as a hostess at Nuovo Vesuvio, an Italian restaurant favoured by the Soprano family. Zayn had been in there many times, and the shy Omega son of the owners had captivated him. Liam Bucco had recently graduated from high school, and he was working as a waiter in his family’s restaurant until he went to culinary college...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Yourself A Gun

**A/N: So I was recently watching The Sopranos and somehow this totally unrealistic crossover happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from the plot of the story.**

**SECOND DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Sopranos, just a fan of the show.**

_Woke up this morning, got yourself a gun... Woke Up This Morning – Alabama Three_

Rosalie Aprile eyed her adopted son with disappointment as he stood in front of her. “So, you’re bailing on dinner again?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Zayn replied regretfully. “I got a business meeting to go to tonight. It’s real important; otherwise I wouldn’t skip family dinner.”

“I guess that would be okay. At least you keep your promises to me. Sometimes, I don’t know what’s up with Jackie Jr. It’s been hard for him since your father passed, but even so...” She sighed heavily. “Anyway...You’re still gonna eat a decent meal, right? It’s important to have a balanced diet you know. Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you can get away with living on takeaway food. And I hope you’re keeping your apartment clean.”

“Don’t worry about me, mom,” He smiled fondly at her. “I’m eating out with some friends, after the meeting ends.”

“Which friends?” Rosalie asked, with an air of suspicion. “You’ve got on a ton of cologne, your hair has a lot of gel in it and don’t think I didn’t notice you’re wearing a new shirt. All this, just to meet some friends later? I don’t think so. You got a new girlfriend I should know about? A new boyfriend?”

Zayn kissed his mother on the cheek, purposefully ignoring her questions. “I gotta go, or I’m gonna be late.”

As he was walking away to the front door, Rosalie rushed up to him with his jacket and held it out to him. “Here, you forgot this.”

Zayn shrugged lazily. “Nah, I don’t need it. It’s not even that cold out.”

“Zayn, please just listen to your mother, don’t give me _agita_. I heard the weather man today, he said there’s gonna be wind and rain. I don’t want you catching a cold.” Rosalie pushed the jacket into Zayn’s hand and smiled when he put the jacket on. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. And make sure you drive safe!” She called after her son as he left the house and headed for his silver Mercedes Benz.

Zayn waved at her as he drove down the driveway. His mother was lonely, he could tell. Lately she had been spending some time with Ralphie Cifaretto. Zayn expected to hear they were dating soon enough. He was not happy about it, but he was polite to Ralphie for his mom’s sake and also because Ralphie was a made man. Zayn himself was working hard to become a made man, but he was not making much progress. He had seen how difficult it was for his friend Christopher Moltisanti to become a made man, and Christopher was related to the boss man himself, Tony Soprano. Zayn got along well enough with Tony. Tony had a lot of love and respect for his adopted father, who Zayn’s brother Jackie Jr. had been named after. Zayn was a good earner. He was reliable, trustworthy, able to handle himself well in dangerous situations, he could be ruthless when he had to be, and he was always respectful.

Jackie Aprile had wanted Jackie Jr. to attend college and become a doctor. He had also not wanted Zayn to follow in his footsteps either, but once he had seen how determined Zayn was he had started to change his mind. When Zayn had proven how useful he could be, Jackie had allowed Zayn to fully step into his world. Jackie Jr. had been accepted into Rutgers, but he was not focused on his studies at all. He wanted to be like his brother, and thought it was unfair that Zayn had been accepted into the Soprano family and worked for them while he was not allowed to. And that caused some tension between the brothers. Tony was uncomfortable at being put in the middle of the situation, and Zayn thought this was why he was reluctant about letting Zayn in on more of their business dealings. Right now Zayn was working directly under Christopher. He did a few tasks here and there for Silvio and Paulie, but mainly when he was not working with Christopher he was paired up with Furio. Being brought up in an Italian-American household had ensured that Zayn knew some Italian, but Furio had been born in Italy and Zayn found he was learning more Italian now than ever before just from practicing Italian with Furio.

Zayn hated lying to his mother about what he was doing, but it was just the way of the world he was in now. She knew what sort of work he was doing, but just like with his father her main concern was that Zayn be safe and happy with his life. Of course that did not mean she wanted to know all the gory details, and Zayn would never think of telling her about them. Instead, he just told her the clean, edited version of what his days were like when he was working. And sometimes he would be on a mundane task that he could tell her about without worrying that he would upset her. Zayn told the truth whenever he could, which was at least more than his brother did. The number of lies Jackie Jr. told their mother seemed to be endless. Zayn had tried talking to him about it a few times, but Jackie Jr. had not taken kindly to his older brother trying to give him some helpful advice. Zayn did not want his brother to resent him, so he had to ease up with telling Jackie Jr. what he should do, but he still kept a watchful eye on his brother’s activities. It was up to Zayn to make sure Jackie Jr did not get into too much trouble. Even from when they were small kids, Zayn had always looked out for his brother.

He had picked up Christopher on his way to the meeting, which was really an important sit down. It was not often that Zayn was allowed to actually be a part of these sit downs. So he was pleased. He had been meant to meet Christopher at the actual meeting, but Christopher had called him and sounded so out of it that Zayn had insisted he be picked up. He was worried that if Christopher drove he might get into an accident. Zayn knew it was the drugs. Christopher kept saying he was going to quit shooting up, but he was under a lot of stress and it wouldn’t happen right now. Maybe one day he would be able to stop, and Zayn hoped he would. Until then, all Zayn could do was cover for him when needed and help him through it as much as he could. It was difficult working for Christopher while also being his friend. Zayn had seen first-hand how even the littlest offhand remark could be taken as an insult and cause a solid friendship and working relationship to go sour. That was why Zayn had never voiced his concern. And besides, Christopher was not the only one. Even Zayn’s brother was involved with drugs, dealing ecstasy to college students. He swore that he never took the stuff himself, but Zayn knew he could not trust his brother’s words. The one small comfort was that he knew Jackie Jr. was not constantly taking them, and it was not nearly as bad as what Christopher was doing.

Zayn was looking forward to attending the sit down, but he was more excited about the dinner he would have afterwards. He was going to a new Chinese restaurant with Christopher and his fiancée, Adriana La Cerva. Adriana worked as a hostess at Nuovo Vesuvio, an Italian restaurant favoured by the Soprano family. Zayn had been in there many times, and the shy Omega son of the owners had captivated him. Liam Bucco had recently graduated from high school, and he was working as a waiter in his family’s restaurant until he went to culinary college. Liam, like Zayn, had been adopted. Zayn rarely got the chance to talk to Liam, because he only saw Liam at the restaurant and Liam’s mother Charmaine disliked Zayn intently. Unlike her husband, Artie, she disapproved of anyone connected to the Soprano family, and so Zayn had become Public Enemy No 1 in her eyes. Although Charmaine was a Beta, she tended to act like an Alpha. She was also stern with her husband and strict on her children. Charmaine had stopped Liam from serving meals at a table if she saw Zayn there. Even when Zayn had specifically requested for Liam to be his waiter, she had many excuses at the ready for reasons why her son could not come. And even when Artie had intervened and allowed Liam to come, it had been no good since Charmaine had clearly warned her son against getting too friendly with Zayn.

Liam barely spoke to him now if they saw each other, but that did not mean Liam could hide how much he was attracted to Zayn. And before Charmaine had interfered, Liam had been starting to open up to Zayn despite his shyness. They had only just started to get close when Charmaine had ruined it all. It was really frustrating for Zayn, but that did not mean he was giving up. He would never give up, since he knew that Liam was meant to be his mate. Charmaine would just have to deal with the fact that Zayn would one day be her son-in-law. He was going to claim Liam, and marry him too. It did not matter to him what Charmaine or anybody else thought. Which is why he was glad that Adriana had promised to bring Liam with her to the restaurant. Liam and Adriana were good friends, and she thought that he and Zayn would make a great couple. So Zayn had not had to do much to persuade her to go along with his plan. Christopher had not cared either way. So the plan had been set into motion.

“This is gonna be so much fun,” Adriana proclaimed, smiling at her friend Liam. “Don’t give me that face. It will be fun, trust me.”

“I do, Ade. It’s just that I’m gonna be the third wheel...” Liam sighed. “Maybe it’s better if you and Chris go alone.”

Adriana frowned at him. “No, see that’s not gonna work. I want you to come, and so does Chris. Usually he would get so mad if I had a guy friend but you’re different. And it’s not a bad thing honey. Trust me, if you find the right Alpha it’s gonna be so amazing for you. Alphas are wonderful. Don’t tell Chris I said that. He gets sensitive about that sort of stuff. But being a Beta is good too, and since we’re both Betas it just makes us so much more compatible, you know?”

“Yeah, you two are perfect together...” Liam smiled. “It’s not easy for me though. Mom has such high expectations. I never really felt a connection to any Alpha before, just one but mom hates him. She thinks he’s a player and not good enough for me. She’s afraid I’ll end up pregnant and unmated.”

“Oh, _Madonna_. May such a thing never happen to you. Although, it’s not the worst thing in the world. Sometimes fathers are overrated. Look at how my dad treated my mom, for example. We were much better off without him,” Adriana replied, and hugged him. “Look, honey. I know you’re scared, but sometimes you just gotta take a risk. You won’t be happy if you just settle for an Alpha because your mom approves of him. You have to do what’s right for you,” She ruffled his hair. “Now go change out of your work uniform, or we’re gonna be late meeting the guys.”

Liam turned away to go and change, but then he paused and turned back to her. “What do you mean, the guys?”

“I said, we’ll be late meeting Chris,” Adriana replied, seeming uncomfortable. “I’ll meet you outside in the car.” She hurried out of the restaurant before Liam could question her further.

He knew something was up. Adriana was acting suspicious, but if he pressed her on it she would clam up. He got changed, and just as he was heading through the kitchen his mother caught hold of him.

“Your hair is so messy, Liam!” Charmaine exclaimed, reaching out to rearrange locks of his hair . “Here, let me fix it for you.”

Liam stepped back. “Mom, stop it. It’s fine like it is. Anyway, I’m going out with Ade so I’ll be home late tonight ok?”

“Where are you two going?” Charmaine asked sharply.

“Just out to The Golden Wok. It’s a new restaurant downtown...” Liam answered.

“Alright, that’s okay. Be careful out there. And don’t even think of drinking anything that’s not water, juice or soda.” Charmaine warned. “If you do, young man, you won’t like the consequences.”

“I won’t, mom. I promise. I gotta go, Ade’s waiting outside for me. Bye...” Liam stepped around his mother, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the kitchen.

On the way to the restaurant Adriana got worked up by the traffic jam that they ended up in the middle of. Liam did his best to keep her calm. She seemed anxious to get there on time, and Liam thought it was likely because Christopher would complain to her about it. Meanwhile Zayn and Christopher had already arrived at the restaurant and were outside waiting for the arrival of Adriana and Liam.

Zayn watched on as Christopher lit one up. “That fucking guy...” Christopher took a deep drag of his cigarette. “Can you believe it? What he said to me?”

“I know, but we can’t touch him yet,” Zayn replied. “Not unless Tony approves it.”

Christopher shook his head regretfully. “I know, I’m gonna talk to him about it though. After that deal is done. I’m not letting this slide,” He glanced around and noticed that his girlfriend was parking her car. “Finally, here she is...”

Liam’s scent was stronger than Adriana’s scent to Zayn, Omega scents being more noticeable than Beta scents were to Alphas. Liam’s scent was honey and vanilla, while Adriana had a sweet floral scent intermingled with her usual perfume.

Adriana hurried over to them, with Liam following a short distance behind her. “I’m sorry, babe. There was a lot of traffic.”

“Well at least you’re here now, but I’m not happy you were late,” Christopher replied. He threw down his cigarette to the ground as Adriana went over to him and embraced him. He kissed her softly. “Don’t make a habit of it,” He glared at Liam. “And you better keep your hands off my girl, Bucco” Then he laughed and patted Liam on the back. “No, you’re a good kid I know.”

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here, Zayn,” Liam looked at Adriana who avoided eye contact. “Ade didn’t mention it.”

“Don’t blame her, I asked her to do this. I just had to see you again,” Zayn took hold of Liam’s hand and stared at him intently. “Give me one chance. I don’t know what your mom told you about me, but it’s not true. I’d take good care of you Liam if you would just let me. I want to be your Alpha, and your husband, and I want you to have my children one day. I just want to be with you forever. I’ve never wanted anything else so badly in my life, needed it so badly...”

Liam thought about what Zayn had said as he glanced down at their joined hands. He could not deny that he was drawn to Zayn too. That he had been since the first time they met. His scent was so enticing, fresh like the sea an undertone of claret and spices. He had imagined what it would be like to have a life with Zayn, and he knew it would not be easy. There was so much risk involved because of Zayn’s connection with the Soprano family. Liam only saw the nice side of Zayn, but he knew there was a darker, cold side to him. And his mother’s disapproval of Zayn weighed down heavily on Liam. He had always been well behaved, the type to follow the rules and not get into trouble. Now though that would have to change. He would never be the same again but it would be worth it to be with Zayn. He was the right Alpha for Liam.

“Great love confession, now are we gonna go in or are we just gonna stand here all night?” Christopher broke Liam’s train of thought, clearly impatient to go and eat.

“Christopher!” Adriana exclaimed, lightly hitting his arm. “Don’t worry about him you guys,” Adriana smiled softly. “I thought it was very sweet Zayn. We’ll go ahead; you can catch us up in a minute.” She slid her hand into the crook of Christopher’s arm and they disappeared off into the restaurant.

“If you really want to leave, at least let me drop you back at Vesuvio’s. It’s not safe for you to be out alone at night,” Zayn sighed, reluctantly letting go of Liam’s hand. “Although I’m really hoping you’re gonna stay.”

Liam nodded slowly. “Yeah, I will stay...”

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
